notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eolburg
Type: Fortified Settlement *Inhabitants: 100% Northman *Population: 220 *Origin: Founded by Éothraim, circa T.A.1380 *Purpose: Defense against Easterling attacks; a trading center for Eothraim *Symbol: Golden Stag on a Green Field. Eolburg ''or older'' Alcisbaurg (Rhov."Deer-Fortress") was one of the few permanent settlements of the Eothraim, who followed the migrations of their herds through the plains of Rhovanion. The town was a simple settlement of thatch and turf houses surrounded by a stout earthen rampart. Description 1.Gambaswinth the Smith.This house contains one I S' x 7' room with a 6' x 7' loft. 2.main Gate. 13' x 13' break in earthen wall lined with mortared stone."Murder-holes" and firing slits allow defenders in parapet above to discourage entry. 3.Stable, smithy, and iron works. 35' x 8' area can comfortably house seven horses. 10' x 8' work area contains two forges, three anvils, and a wide assortment of tools. A 4' deep loft runs the interior length of the structure, and a larger fair-weather forge is built into exterior wall. 4.Guard house. Built of spruce and oak, it contains one 17' x 7' room. Watch commander and his runners use these quarters while on duty. A small assortment of weapons which serves as a "ready arsenal" is stored along the walls. 5.Hall of the Kuzdrauhtan. (Rh. "House-guard"). Here the Thyn's fifteen-man guard resides, ready for battle. One 40' x 8' room contains sleeping shelves, a hearth, a table and benches, and assorted chests. The guards' arms are stored in a great iron-reinforced bin. One to fifteen spears, five to forty-five daggers, one to thirty shields, one to five horse/short bows, and one to fifteen long swords and/or hand axes can be found here together with one to twenty chain shirts. 6.Aduila the Leatherworker. Containing one 40' x 9' room with two 9' x 9' lofts (akin to houses 7-9), this house is built of oak, cedar, and birch. 7.Vodoacer the Carpenter. 8.Éovigald the Iron-worker. 9. Marhgilulf the Weaponsmith. Marhgilulf is the strongest individual in town, yet is a renowned artisan. 10. Wamalsuntha the Seer.Wamalsuntha lost her husband to the Asdriags, but has maintained her familywell. She serves as an herbalist and tends the village gardens. Her wooden residence houses one 30' x 9' room, a 10' x 9' loft, and a 6' x 9' "drying rack" for herbs. 11. Smoke house and meat stores. 8' x 8' room serves as repository for smoked, dried, and salted meats. 12. Village gardens. This area also doubles as an emergency pen for horses and the few cattle the tribe possesses. 13.Village well. 80' deep 14.Parapet over rear gate. A two man watch is on duty at all times. (There are eight shifts of three hours each.) Thatch is soaked in mud to resist flames. Firing slits and a viewing port aid defense and provide view of locality. Murder-holes ("Machicolations") in floor allow guard to pour hot oil on invaders who enter gate breach below. An iron bar is lowered from this position and serves to supplement the main wooden gate lock. 15.Rear gate. Like the main gate, it is reached by way of a wood-lined roadway which gently dips across the dry moat. A heavy cured-oak log is used to prevent entry, and a guard is constantly on duty. (Each one comes on one hour after the parapet guard.) 16.Dry moat. Becomes muddy after a storm. It is 6' to 10' wide and 2' to 4'deep. 17.Uthari the Tracker. As is typical, Uthari's residence contains one 6' x 8' room. 18.Eothaulf the Saddle and Harness-maker. One 35' x 8' room houses most of the family and acts as the living and work area. The 14' x 8' rear room is used for stores and serves as Eothaulf's bedding place. 19.Windaswinth the Fletcher and Bow-maker. One 6' x 8' room with a 3' x 8' loft. 20.Olboin the Mason. One 6' x 11' room. 21.Swinthala the metalworker. Contains one 37' x 10' room (like houses #22-23). 22.Rindaswinth the Horse-master. Rindaswinth is the community's chief trainer and animal healer. 23.Witigis the Carpenter. Witigis occasionally serves as village cooper. 24.Chisebuth the Leather-wright. Chisebuth is a rein- , whip-, and rope-maker. His house contains a single 37' x 7' room with three 7' x 7' lofts and a 9'x 7' storage cellar built beneath the rear floor. Unlike the usual earthen- floored long-house, this floor is covered with wood. 25.Village center. A grass-covered common crossed by numerous dirt paths. Most assemblies, drills, markets, and ceremonies are held here. The main cistern located by the armory serves the whole village, and is frequently replenished with well water. 26.Ularic the Healer. One 18' x 8' room serves as his healing place, while another 18' x 8' area is his sleeping and living chamber. 27.Wumba the Miller. In keeping with his job as the miller, Wumba is also the town's beer maker. His house contains one 32' x 8' room and a 20' deep 10' x8' cooling and storage cellar. 28.Thuidamer the Miller. Thuidamer is also the bread maker. His home is built like Wumba's home, above (#27), but also contains two baking hearths setinto the floor and rear wall. 29.Eolaric the Weaver. One 41' x 10' room with a 10' x 10' loft. 30.Ruidariks the Carver. A single 16' x 8' room. 31.Botila the Priest. Botila is the Keeper of the Uerdakyn (Rh. "Cult of the Earth"). One 26' x 10' room, with a secret 4' x 10' area housed behind the "drying wall" (where the family hangs everything from meats and fish to wet wool). The latter can be reached by turning a false spigot in the red cask set up and into the wall. 32.Thuidalindaf the Priest. Thuidalindaf is the Keeper of the Ailgrakyn (Rh. "Cult of the Stag"). His house is built like Botila's. 33.Vuric the Huntsman. Vuric is a skinner, tanner, hideworker, and the Master of the Hunt. (He serves as the Thyn's "right hand.") His home contains a single 34' x 12' room with two 12' x 6' lofts adjoining an 11' x 12' sleeping area. 34.The Saicghuil. (Rh. "Ceremonial Hall"). A 47' x 12' holy place which serves as the sacred center of the outpost. Elaborate wood-carvings, brilliant inlaid animal motifs, and numerous horns adorn the walls. The stone floor with a raised stage at one end has an elaborate iron and garnet inlay. (See Sec. 11 for notes on Northman worship 35. Wumbahud - Inn Inhabitants T.A.1640-1650: *Aduila *Botila *Chiseboth *Eolaric *Eothaulf *Éovigund *Gambaswintha *Luiduriks *Marhcared *Marhgilulf *Olboin *Rindaswinth *Ruidaric *Swinthala *Thuidalindaf *Thuidamer *Ularic *Uthari *Vodoacer *Vuric *Wamalsuntha *Wendaswinth *Witigis *Wumba Category:Town Category:Rhovanion Category:Third Age Category:MERP